


As the Force Wills

by Notamorningperson88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notamorningperson88/pseuds/Notamorningperson88
Summary: Jedi were notoriously hard to kill. Sidious expected stragglers, but perhaps he underestimated the Jedi Order's sheer perseverance.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Aayla Secura gasped in pain, tears rolling down her face. She had no shame in crying at this moment because her body was riddled with blaster bolt wounds, and they were all screaming in fiery, burning pain. It was pure agony, but she ran through the Felucian forests anyway. She could feel massive amount of deaths in the Force, and it shook her to her core. Did this happen to every Jedi? Did every Jedi's clones turn on them?

_The Separatist battalion slowly made their way through the thick forest, unaware that they were being watched by Jedi General Aayla Secura and her men. They silently moved through the forest, awaiting for their moment to strike._

_The sound of blasters cocking broke her attention, and she turned towards her men, attempting to see if they had seen a droid or a native that she had not seen. Instead, they were aiming at her. Before she could gather her senses or even react, Bly and the rest of her men were opening fire on her, firing blaster bolt after blaster bolt into her body. She collapsed to the ground, the pain consuming her body was unbearable._

_She gathered whatever power she had and let out a massive Force push, knocking them all away from her. As quickly as her body could let her, she clambered from the ground and escaped into the forest, intent on putting as much distances between her and the clones as possible._

She could hear the clones chasing her through the forest, but the screech of an acklay stopped them in their tracks. Screams and shots rang out before it was silent with nothing but the usual sounds of nature. She thanked the Force that something had stopped them from chasing her, but she hated herself for that. They were her men. They fought side by side together for years; they trusted her. Bly trusted her. Why would they turn on her?

Collapsing against a tree, she slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her body. Gently, she called on the Force, enveloping her wounds with it. Slowly, the wounds started to heal. Not completely, she still needed bacta, but she would survive until she managed to find some. She cursed herself for not paying more attention in her classes pertaining to healing as a youngling, maybe she could've patched herself up better than she did.

After taking a moment to rest, Aayla rose to her feet, and started to make her way through the forest. She spotted a clearing, with a lone home and fields of what looked like nysillin, a healing herb. She quickly hid in the fields, gathering as much of the herb she could carry. She spotted a ship next to the home. Dingy, but a ship was a ship. Seeing no one around, she darted into the ship, and sitting in the cockpit.

She started the ship, and guided it off the ground and into the atmosphere, heading into the dark abyss of space. She felt bad about stealing the freighter, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She deliberated going to Coruscant to speak with the Jedi Council, but the Force sang with worry, with determinacy. No, it seemed the Force didn't want her to go there. Why? Had the Republic fallen? The Jedi? Shaking her head, Aayla pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She had no time to ponder such things. Instead, she thought of Jedi nearby enough she could rendezvous with. Masters Allie and Rancisis immediately came to mind, their invasion of Saleucami was scheduled to occur near her own mission to Feluvia. Hearing no complaint from the Force, she set course to Saleucami. 

* * *

"Skywalker!" Shaak Ti shouted, bringing her lightsaber up to deflect his sudden attack, "What is the meaning of this?"

The man didn't respond. Instead, he slammed his lightsaber down onto hers with all his power. She gritted her teeth, keeping her blade up to prevent him from slicing her in two. His sickly yellow eyes bore into her blue ones. Hate and anger swirled within them, and it was directed all at her. She used the Force to push him away from her, giving her but only a moment to breathe.

"You will not escape here alive, Shaak Ti." he snarled, his face contorting in anger.

She took a defensive position before calmly saying, "We shall see about that, boy."

That seemed to enrage him, and he attacked with even more fury than before. He slammed his blade down onto hers, again and again. While she was a good duelist, one of the best in the Order, she knew she had no chance against him. So, she used the Force to push him off the bannister, and send him free-falling into the floor below.

That should buy her some time to escape. She quickly made her way to the Temple's courtyard, making quick work of any clone that dare cross her path. It was heartbreaking watching as clones defile the Jedi Temple, as they mercilessly slaughtered Knights and Padawans alike. The sheer amount of bodies on the floor was enough to make anyone cry. But she knee she couldn't give up. She had to live, for for all she knew, she could've been the last Jedi alive.

As she made it to the Temple's main courtyard, she spotted a figure wielding a blue lightsaber, cutting down the final clone trooper in the courtyard.

"Jocasta!" she shouted, running over to the older women.

Jocasta Nu looked over at her, and gave her a relieved smile, "Thank the Force, Shaak, you survived."

Shaak nodded, frowning, "Skywalker has fallen. I barely survived my encounter with him."

"Yes, I know," Jocasta said, picking up a bag that Shaak didn't realize was there and throwing it over her shoulder, "I had my own encounter with him. Wasn't too pleasant, I must say." She noticed Shaak eyeing the bag, and answered, "Holocrons. I snatched the most important ones, downloaded the entirety of the Archives, and escaped before the clones or Skywalker could catch me."

"Come," Shaak said, making her way to the courtyard wall, "We must escape. We don't have much time before Skywalker or the clones find us."

Brandishing her saber, Shaak stabbed it into the wall, slowly cutting a circle into it and using the Force to blast a hole in the wall. She ushered Jocasta through the hole, watching her scale down the side of the Temple.

Shaak took one last look up at the Temple, the place she had called home for her whole life, which was now up in flames, before following Jocasta down the wall. She landed next to the Archivist on the base of the Temple.

"The lower levels is a good place to hideout. No doubt the GAR will be searching everywhere for survivors." Jocasta said, following Shaak as they escaped from the Temple. They reached the end of the base of the Temple, and Shaak peered over the edge. It went as far as the eye could see, with countless levels each has thousands of citizens going about their day, bars, restaurants, and houses.

Taking a breath, Shaak leaped from Temple and down into the depths of Coruscant, Jocasta following her.

For all they knew, it would be the last time they'd ever see their home again.

* * *

"Kid, you must've been one troublemaker at that Temple of yours," Dash laughed, pointing at Caleb. The Padawan only puckered, crossing his arms with indignation as the clones laughed at poked fun at him

Depa Billaba offered him a small smile, enjoying the sight of her Padawan enjoying his childhood, albeit if he was being teased relentlessly. It pained her to see how much he had to grow up during this senseless war, how many Padawans were thrown into the thick of battle too soon.

But something else troubled her. A feeling in the Force; a sense of foreboding as if something tragic was about to happen. She was never one to ignore such a feeling, so shaking her head, she rose from her spot next to Caleb. He looked up at her quizzingly, "I'm going to meditate, my dear Padawan."

He nodded, returning to his conversation with Captain Styles and the rest of the clones. She walked away from the encampment, settling for a small clearing in the field, directly under the moonlight. She sat down, cross-legged and closed her eyes, centering herself and reaching out to the Force.

She didn't expect what she saw.

Flashes of clones turning on their Jedi Generals, brutally gunning them down without a second thought. The Temple in ruins, smoke billowing out from the once holistic and esteemed building. Bodies of Jedi decorating the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the once crystal clear water being stained red with blood.

Depa snapped out of her meditative state, laying a hand on the ground to steady herself. Her breath was ragged, and she was unable to comprehend what she just saw. The clones, the same clones she's fought with for the entirety of this dreaded war, were about turn on her and her Padawan.

"Blast," she whispered to herself. Realizing that Caleb was still with them, she mustered whatever calmness she could, and shouted, "Caleb, could you come here, please?"

She could hear him rustling through the field of grain before reaching the clearing, "Yes, Master?"

She spared a glance at the clones; they still sat around the campfire laughing and joking with each other, although Captain Styles was noticeably missing. She mentally cursed. They didn't have much time before the clones would turn on them.

"Listen, Caleb," She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. She needed to strong for her Padawan, she needed to keep calm so he would keep calm. He merely looked up at her with worry in his eyes, no doubt noticing how serious she was, "We must leave, now."

"Okay, I'll just get the others-" He started, but Caleb grabbed his arm.

"No!" she hissed, and started to drag the boy through the field and away from the camp, "Please, trust me, Caleb, we must flee-"

"Jedi, surrender yourselves!" Styles' voice rang out. Depa crouched down, peering over at the camp. Captains Styles and the rest of the battalion were on their feet, helmets on and their guns at the ready, "You have now been deemed traitors to the Republic and are to be executed or taken into custody! By order of the GAR, surrender yourselves now!"

She could feel the fear radiating off of Caleb, so she put an arm around his shoulder, "It's okay, Caleb. Stay here and hide, let me deal with them."

He stared at her with wide eyes, "But, Master, can you take them all?"

Depa smirked at her Padawan, "I was once a member of the Jedi Council. Trust me, Padawan of mine. Jedi are notoriously difficult to take down."

Caleb swallowed and nodded, crouching down into the field further. Depa left his side, swiftly moving through the stalks of grain towards the battalion of clones, lightsaber at the ready. She quickly and quietly flanked them, igniting her lightsaber, and illuminating the field with a green hue. She took out the two clones in the back of the battalion before sheathing her lightsaber and crouching into the field again.

The clones all turned around, blasters at the ready to shoot the esteemed Jedi Master, but they were too late. They frantically searched around them, but they couldn't find her. She continued t to take out the clones one-by-one, decapitating and stabbing them until only Captain Styles remained.

She rose from the field, igniting her lightsaber and bathing the two in green. He aimed at her, but did not dare to fire yet. The two simply stared at the other, Styles hesitant to pull the trigger and Depa daring him to.

"Are you going to do it, Captain?" She called out to him, "Or do I have to initiate the attack?"

Depa heard him snarl, firing several bolts at her. She deflected them with ease, sending them flying into the sky. She flew towards him, bringing her saber up to slash his chest. The clone captain fell to the ground, dead. She disengaged her lightsaber, clipping it onto her utility belt.

"You can come out, Caleb. It's safe." she called out to him, and the boy slowly rose from the field. She walked over to him, pulling him into an embrace. The boy started to sob, his tears staining her tunic, but she didn't mind. She understood, the maelstrom that was the Force was overwhelming and heartbreaking due to sudden and massive loss of Jedi lives. Not to mention he just watched his master single-handedly kill the very same clones they've fought numerous battles with. Their friends. She wanted to cry as well, but she couldn't. No, she had to stay strong for Caleb.

So, Depa held him as he cried, the Master and Padawan duo standing under the bright moonlight, mourning those they had lost, clones and Jedi alike.

* * *

The cockpit of a starship had always brought him great comfort. Even in the middle of a raging battle with Separatist forces chasing him down and blaster bolts scraping the wings of his starfighter, he still found comfort in soaring through the skies or even in space.

Jedi Master Plo Koon found no such comfort today. No, today, instead of the usual comfort he felt, he only felt the looming sense of dread. His meditation before taking off provided no answers, and only left him cautious and even more dreadful.

The victory as Cato Neimoidia was a difficult one with many casualities, but they had done it, and thus pushed the Confederacy from the Colonies. His battalion, his friends, celebrated their win back in the capital, Tarko-se, while he opted for one final patrol around the city with his captain, Jag, and another trooper, Grey.

Him and his two men flew over the bridge cities when his comlink beeped, indicating a message. He relayed it to his ship, and the image of a frantic Wolffe appeared before him.

"Commander Wolffe," Although he couldn't express it to the clone through facial expressions alone as his O2 mask prevented anybody from being able to discern his emotions, he worried for the clone trooper who now stood before him, "What is wrong?"

"You must escape, General," Wolffe whispered, eyes darting around him, "The order has been issued, you must escape!"

"What order? Wolffe, what is going on?"  
He questioned. Before Wolffe could answer, Plo noticed that Captain Jag and Grey broke formation and had primed their weapons.

"Order 66," Wolffe hissed, "The order to terminate Jedi on sight!"

Tge Force screamed at him in warning, and Plo barrel rolled to the side, just in time to dodge fire from his own men behind him.

"General, are you okay?" Wolffe stressed, face contorted in worry.

"Jag and Grey have turned on me." Plo said quickly, dodging more fire from the clones.

"You must shoot them down or incapacitate them someway. They'll never stop otherwise." Wolffe said grimly.

Plo wished he didn't have to resort to such measures. These clones were his friend, his family, just as much as the Jedi were. He loved them with his entire being. But he had no choice.

He flew under one of the bridge cities of Cato Neimoidia, looping around the bridge and coming out behind the two clones. He could sense the confusion, then alarm as they realized he was now behind them. Quickly, he fired at the two starfighters, sending them crashing into the city below. Softy, he whispered a prayer into the Force, hoping that it didn't judge him to harshly for taking their lives.

"It's done," Plo said slowly, flying his starfighter away from Tarko-se, and thus away from the Republic forces.

Wolffe nodded, "Good. You must get out of the system, General. Avoid any Republic controlled space, they'll be on high alert for any Jedi."

"What about you, Commander?"

"I'll be fine," the clone commander reassured, although it didn't reassure him too much, "I will escape soon enough and contact Rex. Last time I heard, he was on Mandalore with Skywalker's former Padawan."

"Little 'Soka..." Plo rumbled, "Very well, Wolffe, Please contact me as soon as you are able. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Wolffe muttered, ending the transmission.

Plo sighed, guiding his ship into space, deciding to make his way to some back-water Outer Rim planet, far away from clones or the Republic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harrumph." She grunted, stepping out of her starfighter and onto the muddy ground. Immediately, she felt her feet sink a couple inches, and she grimaced, pulling them out. She was grateful that she left her walking stick in her ship, because she doubted it would've done much more than sink into the muddy ground. She slowly took in her surroundings: giant trees towered into the dark sky, roots visible. The marshlands and fog created an atmosphere of ominousness, "Take me to Dagobah, of all places, the Force does."

Jedi Master Yaddle, former Jedi High Council Member, quickly made her through the marshlands, letting the Force guide her way. She hopped over logs, jumped over water, even climbing through the trees, but she finally reached her destination: a clearing, and straight across from her, a cave. A cave that exuded the Dark Side.

"Yaddle." A ghostly voice called out to her as she reached the middle of the clearing. She gazed around, seeing nothing but the stray bird fly past. Frowning, she called out, "Hear you, I do. Wonder I do, yes, wonder greatly I do of your identity?"

She heard the voice chuckle, responding back, "Qui-Gon Jinn."

Yaddle hummed, standing up a little bit straighter, "Qui-Gon Jinn, you say?" She contemplated the thought, before saying, "Realize, you do, that impossible to commune with the deceased, or so preach, the Jedi do."

Qui-Gon responded, mirth evident in his voice, "Yes, very much so. But we mavericks are much more flexible in our views."

Yaddle had to chuckle at that, "Maverick, you say?"

"Indeed, Master Yaddle. You were much less defiant than I was, but we were both mavericks in our thinking. Deny this, do you?"

She shook her head. No, she didn't deny it. Her time on the planet Koba imprisoned for centuries had allowed her to commune with the Force in a way unlike most Jedi. She learned to rely on it and nothing else, yearning for its presence and trusting it unequivocally. The twilight years of the Republic, before the beginnings of the Clone Wars, had brought with it the ever-consuming fog of the Dark Side, clouding their vision and obstructing their tie with the Cosmic Force. However, with the Dark Side masking everything the Jedi sought to see, only a few, including herself, had the ability to see glimpses through the Dark Side and see what intent the Force had for them. So, no, she would never deny being a maverick to the Jedi, but she considered herself a servant to the Force.

"I have led you here so you can see the incoming tragedy that will befall not just the Jedi, but the Republic and the galaxy as well." The ghost of Qui-Gon said, a tiny ball of light appearing before her. She could only assume that this was the manifestation of Qui-Gon Jinn in the plane of the living, as she could feel his presence residing within.

"Tragedy?" Yaddle questioned, raising a brow.

The ball of light, or rather Qui-Gon's spirit, ventured into the cave in front of her, saying as he went, "Enter the Cave of Evil, for all will be revealed to you. Beware, for what lies ahead will prepare you for what's to come, but it will be painful."

Yaddle nodded in acknowledgment, following the light into the cave. She ventured forth, carefully climbing down the incline and coming to the end of the cave. Dark fog swirled around her; she could feel the Dark Side's influence here. The fog intensified, consuming her, before it went dark. The pitch black was replaced to the familiar scene of the Jedi Council chambers, where the entirety of the Council sat, with the noticeable absence being Coleman Trebor.

_"I'm sorry, Master Yaddle, I believe I misheard you. You want to resign your seat on this Council?" Master Tiin asked quizzically, mouth slightly agape in astonishment. Similarly, the entire Council had the same looks with the exception of Yoda, who merely wore a frown._

_"Heard me correctly, you did," Yaddle said matter-of-factly, gazing at the Iktotchi from the middle of the circular room, "A sabbatical, I shall take."_

_"Why?" Adi said, her face steadfast but her eyes conveying a deep worry._

_"Disillusioned, I have become the Jedi Order." She answered simply._

_"Disillusioned...?" Mace repeated slowly, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes laser focused on the wizened master._

_Yaddle nodded, "Disillusioned, yes. The mantle of generals, we have now taken, to fight in a war that will no doubt rage across the galaxy. Fear, I do, that straying down a dark path we are, a path we shall never come back from."_

_"We must protect the galaxy somehow." Eeth protested lightly._

_"Protect whom? Only Republic citizens? What of the slaves on Tatooine, like the Skywalker boy? What of the citizens being terrorized by thugs and pirates alike in the Outer Rim?" She asked heatedly, gazing at each one of her peers. Some wore looks of pained recognition and shame, like Shaak Ti and Plo Koon (though she could feel his more than see due to his face mask), but most wore looks of defiance, "Pawns of the Senate, we have become. Enthralled in the whims of politics, this Council has. Simple pawns of those who pursue ambitions of selfishness. Keepers of the peace, our role is, not defenders of the Republic, not pawns to be shuffled around on a board. Follow the Force, we are supposed to, yet follow the Senate, we now do."_

_"If deny the Chancellor and thus the Senate, regarded as traitors, we will be. Condemned by both the Senate and the public masses, we would be." Yoda pointed out_ _grimly._

_"Indeed. Acknowledge the predicament this Council is in, I do. However, proves, it does, how involved the Jedi have involved themselves with the Republic. A decision that will prove fatal to this Order, I believe, and one which causes us to sacrifice our duties to aid those seeking help." Yaddle said._

_"_ _Isss there anything we can do to convince you to not resssign your ssseat?" Rancisis hissed, his snake-like tongue flicking as he spoke. His concern and desire for his old master to remain on not just the Council, but in the Temple as well was clear._

_She shook her head, "Made up my mind, I have. Failed, this Order has. Allow myself to be apart of it, I shall not."_

_"Very well," Depa said, voice soft but firm, "Then this Council will recognize your resignation."_

_Yaddle nodded, and before she knew it, the Council was slowly filing out of the room, leaving just Yoda and her. The Grandmaster of the Order limped over to her, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder._

_"Wrong, you think I am." Yaddle muttered._

_Yoda hummed, letting his clawed hand drop, "Matters not what I think. No longer certain, that one ever does win a war, I am. For in fighting the battles, in bloodshed, already lost we have."_

_"Then stand with me, Yoda," Yaddle said turning to look at him, "Wrong, you know this war to be. Fulfilling the wishes of the Senate instead of the Force, we are, by fighting a war we have no business fighting."_

_"Perhaps correct, you are," Yoda said sadly, his ears drooping, "Perhaps, foolish, I am."_

_Yaddle scoffed, "Foolish?" She repeated, disliking the way it sounded when in relation to her old friend, "Foolish, you are, for thinking you are foolish!" Yoda made eye contact with her, the feint look of shock dancing in his eyes, "Wise, sagacious, shrewd... All qualities you possess. Omniscience, however, you do not. Place blame on yourself, you should not for that. We know only what we know, see only what we see, feel only what we feel."_

_"Wiser than I, you may be." Yoda grumbled, staring down at the polished marble floor. Yaddle had to resist the urge to smack him with her walking stick. Instead, she asked, "Blame me, do you? Spent many years heralding the Order to where it is today, we did. If fall on your shoulders, the blame does, then also fall on mine, it does."_

_Yoda shook his head, his ears drooping. He was slowly realizing what she was trying to say, but Yaddle continued, softly saying, "Then blame yourself, you cannot."_

_"Fear, I do," Yoda croaked, and for the first time in the many years Yaddle had known him, she could hear the fear in his gravelly voice, "That bring about our own demise, we have."_

_Yaddle hummed, contemplating his statement, "No. Demise, I don't believe we have wrought. Not yet. But required, change will be. Not just of the Order, but for yourself." She said, adding, "Blame you, I do not, for our role in the war. Recognize, I do, why we did what we did. But be apart of it, I shall not. Forge my own path, I must."_

_Yoda nodded slowly, before making his way toward the door. She made no move to follow after him, but instead she called out, "Like a tree, you are, sinking your roots deep under the the soil, securing yourself to weather the flood. But when come, the wind does, the wind will snap you in half, if learn to bend, you do not."_

_Yoda stood before the door for a long while, contemplating her words. Finally, he said, "May the Force be with you, old friend. Hope that right, you are, and that the demise of our Order is not upon us."_

_Yoda peered over his shoulder, exchanging one last look with her, before parting ways, the tapping of Yoda's walking stick slowly fading away._

Yaddle frowned as she emerged from the flashback. It wasn't a particularly happy memory that she liked to recall, but she couldn't understand why the Force would want her to remember this specific memory. She didn't have much time to ponder it as visions assaulted her, appearing before her and fading away just as quickly. Jedi were dying in vast numbers, victims of their own army. But they weren't just visions. No, she could feel their life force fade away, transitioning into the ever-living Force.

She saw the former Padawan Barriss Offee get targeted by her own artillery unit, mercilessly blown to pieces. Cin Drallig stabbed in the chest, his body falling down to join the countless Masters, Knights, Padawans, and even younglings that laid strewn on the now stain floored of the Jedi Temple. Two figures shrouded in darkness, one kneeling before the other, and the words hauntingly echoes around her, " _You shall be know as... Darth Vader._ "

She had had enough. Clutching the pain that now existed in her heart, and she stumbled out of the cave, reaching out a hand to keep herself steady. That was no mere vision. No, she felt it in her heart, in her soul. The Jedi were dead and dying at this very moment.

"My dear friend," Qui-Gon's voice returned once more, but this time, his body join him. In front of her sat the dead Jedi Master, legs crossed and hands neatly folded on his lap, "You now see why I warned you."

"Is it true?" Yaddle questioned, collapsing onto the ground. Pain and shock riddled her entire being, and she wanted to cast it aside, dismiss it as some twisted false vision of the Force.

Deep down inside, she knew it to be true.

Qui-Gon nodded, gently saying, "It is. It's happening at this very moment."

She took a moment to compose herself, steadying her breathing, "Warned him, I did, all those years ago, if invoke change not just in the Order but in himself, he did not, then destruction would befall them."

"You and I both, Master Yaddle. The Jedi were doomed to fall as soon as they were enlisted into the Clone Wars." He said sadly, "Although, I don't believe they had much of a choice to begin with."

"How? How did it come to this, Qui-Gon?" Yaddle questioned, her green-gold eyes boring into his. She ached for answers. She needed to know how the extermination of her brothers and sisters was brought about.

"The Jedi were trapped in the web of the Dark Lord of the Sith all those years ago. Chancellor Palpatine, the secret Sith Lord, played both sides of the war, indirectly ordering the creation of the clone army, and inplanting in them an inhibitor chip. In these chips were orders, contingencies. One of those was Order 66: an order that declared all Jedi to be traitors to the Galactic Republic and were to be executed on sight." Qui-Gon explained to her.

Yaddle let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Emotions swirled inside of her. Anger, sadness, longing, but most of all, heartbreak, and for the first time since the early days of her imprisonment on Koba, she allowed her tears to fall.

"Come, the demise of the Jedi Order has," Yaddle said softly, wiping the tears from her face, "Predicted it, I did, all those years ago, but still... Expect to see it happen, I did not. I am but a relic of an Order now gone."

"Not quite," The bearded man in front of her said softly. He smiled gently, "There are survivors, Master Yaddle. You are not alone."

"Then lost, the Jedi Order is not," She said slowly, "Who survives? What does the Force require of me?"

"Many Jedi, Master Yaddle. My former Padawan and my Grandmaster, Obi-Wan and Yoda live, along with many other dear friends and colleagues," Qui-Gon said serenely, "As for what you should do, well, that decision lies with you. You could seek out fellow survivors, build the Jedi Order once again, fight the tyranny of the Sith, go into exile awaiting for the fall of the Sith... Your path is for you to decide."

Yaddle looked away from the man, contemplating her choices. She could hide, exile herself to some remote planet in the Outer Rim, and wait for the rise of the Jedi again... No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't allow the Sith rule the galaxy with an iron fist. It went against everything she believed in as a Jedi and a servant of the Force. She sought out injustice and destroyed it, sewing peace and tranquility, not let death and destruction fester and rule the galaxy.

She could fight the Republic, but she quickly dismissed the idea. How could she do so? One Jedi Master against an army of clones and a Sith Lord that she had no doubt could match her, if not defeat her, in battle.

That left her options of searching for the survivors of this Order 66, and rebuilding the Jedi Order from the shambles the Sith has left it. Could she do that? Could she rebuild the very Order that was riddled with hubris, with arrogance, who had deterred from the will of the Force so spectacularly...

"You have doubts." Qui-Gon states, peering into her. It wasn't a question.

Yaddle nodded, "Should the Jedi Order stand stand again? Saw, you did, the flaws of the Order. Repeat the cycle, should I?"

"Why shouldn't the Jedi be resurrected?" The ghost questioned, "The Jedi Order had its flaws, especially in its twilight years, but we shouldn't deny the good we achieved. You recognize the mistakes we made. Change them."

"Hmm..." She hummed, "A good argument, you make."

Qui-Gon nodded, smiling at her. Yaddle rose from the ground, cleaning off the mud that soaked her tunic, "Know what I must do. Rebuild the Jedi Order, I shall, better than they were before. Repeat the mistakes of the past, we will not."

"Then your path, you have set. I suggest you start with Obi-Wan and Yoda, for the easiest to find, they will be. If you seek out Bail Organa or Padmé Amidala, you will find them."

Yaddle nodded, and turned away from the ghost, starting to make her way back to her ship. Before she reached the edge of the clearing, she turned back to Qui-Gon, "May the Force be with you, my dear friend."

"And also with you, Master Yaddle."

With that said, the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn disappeared into thin air, leaving Yaddle alone and with a new mission.

* * *

"Jocasta," Shaak Ti called out, gazing at the refresher door, "Are you okay?"

The door slid open, and the older woman hobbled out, taking a seat on the couch across from Shaak. She ran a hand through her hair, which was neatly put into a tight bun, "I'm fine, Shaak. It's just been a rough day."

Shaak nodded at that. Indeed, it was. The genocide of the Jedi Order and the ransacking of their home, the Temple, was no doubt hard for Jocasta. It was hard for her. Watching the clones and the Chosen One butcher Padawans and younglings... Shaak had to take a breath, steadying herself.

"We have to figure out how to get off this planet," Shaak muttered, "If the Empire has truly declared us all traitors, Coruscant would not be a wise place to stay."

The declaration of the Republic's rebirth into the Empire had come a couple hours after their descent into lower levels of Coruscant. It boomed across what sounded like the entire planet, the broadcast being displayed in every billboard in sight. The horrid sight of Palpatine's gnarled face was not a plesent one... She didn't want to know what went down when Mace and the Jedi went to arrest him, or how he came to become that repulsive. Soon after that, they were fortunate enough to come across an abandoned apartment.

"We should try to get to the Outer Rim. The Hutt territories, perhaps," Jocasta suggested, "Somewhere the Empire doesn't have influence."

"Taking a public transport would be optimal," She said softly, attempting to think of any other way off the planet, "I'm sure the clones have destroyed every starfighter in the Temple, or at least put the entire building on lockdown, and we don't have any credits to pay for a private escort off the planet."

Jocasta was about to respond, but the deep, distinctive voice of Mas Amedda interrupted their conversation.

"Citizens of the Republic!" The Chagrian boomed, "A message from your Emperor."

Shaak exchanged a look with Jocasta, and both pulled the hood of their robes over theor heads, gathering outside the door to view the broadcast.

"Weak-willed sycophant." Jocasta muttered indignantly. Shaak couldn't help but agree.

The camera panned upwards to the Sidious, who disguised his disformed grayish face with blood red robes adorned with black markings.

"Those are traditional Sith robes," Jocasta muttered beside her.

" _Citizens_ ," Sidious croaked, " _Today is a joyous day. One to be celebrated! The Jedi threat has been eliminated, and the traitorous Senators that plagued our great Republic are being hunted down. They flee like the rats they are._ "

Thunderous applause caused the man to pause, a small smirk appearing on his face. It made Shaak want to vomit. The Sith continued once the cheers died down, " _However, one notable being managed to be captured._ "

He raised his arm, and a senatorial pod slowly detatched from the rotunda, floating to the middle of the chamber. The camera droid zoomed in on the pod, and Shaak gasped.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli stood in shackled, dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit with armed clones on both sides of her. She stood there, eyes closed and mouth stretched into a thin line.

"Shaak, that's Luminara," Jocasta whispered in horror.

" _This Jedi is Master Luminara Unduli._ " Sidious snarled, and Shaak shouldn't be shocked at his tone, but she was. This man, this creature, was vastly different than the persona he put on during the Clone Wars. That persona was one of a kind and loving grandfather, yet thing one was nothing but evil incarnate. When had the Sith become so adept at evading deception?

" _Master Luminara Unduli was a highly-regarded Jedi, known throughout her Order for her unwavering dedication to the Jedi creed and the Force. She was caught collaborating with the Wookies of Kashyyyk to bomb our beloved Senate,_ " Sidious explained through the multitude of boos and jeers. Shaak scoffed, but the man continued on.

" _Tomorrow night_ _, she is to be executed in front of her beloved Temple for her crimes against the Empire!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Aayla had never been to Saleucami herself, the war had simply never brought her here, but she had heard of it through fellow Jedi. It was a Separatist stronghold, one that was highly sought by the Republic for its position on the Talcene Transit hyperlane, providing access to the Perlemian Trade Route. Due to it being highly sought after by both sides, it was the site of brutal conflicts; it was the graveyard to many Jedi, clones, and droids alike.

Its past conflicts were evident as she landed the ship in a clearing near the planet's capital, Taleucema. Craters littered the surface, its edges burnt to the crisp from artillery units and grenades exchanged by both sides. It was the sight of battle, one she was all too familiar with.

She descended from the ship, the arid climate greeting her. It wasn't a climate she liked particularly, but most of the planets she had been deployed to were hot and arid, including her home planet, Ryloth. She gazed around at the plains that spanned as far as the eye could see, Taleucema in the horizon off to the right.

"How am I going to find them?" She whispered to herself, slowly sitting down on the landing pad. She gently put a hand one of the wounds on her torso, wincing at the fiery pain that erupted from it. The herbs had helped greatly, but they were deep wounds.

But the herbs wouldn't solve her other, more pressing, predicament. She was on an unknown planet crawling with Republic troops, and she had no idea where the two Jedi she sought were, if they are still alive. With nothing else to do, she meditated. She crossed her legs, setting her arms on her lap, and muscle by muscle, she became relaxed.

Meditating was never one of her favorite hobbies. She liked the thrill of battle, swiftly cutting down her enemies in defense if others. It gave her a rush. But that didn't mean she was lacking in meditative skills. Her slowly sinking herself into the Force was proof that she didn't neglect meditation.

Little by little, she could see each every life form in the area, big and small. The birds that screeched above her, the residents of the capital city that bustled in the streets, even the tiny insect making its way down the stem of a flower. But as she grew more attuned to the Force, she couldn't just feel the life forms in the area. She could feel anything that was alive. She could feel each and every blade of grass, all of them singing brilliantly with light energy. Every leaf of every tree. It all sang to her, all across the planet.

It was then when she found what she was looking for. Two familiar presences that shone in the Force like only a Jedi could. They were muted, as if unconscious or deliberately trying to snuff their light, but it was there about two klicks away.

Smiling, she withdrew herself from her meditative state. One by one, each blade of grass, each leaf, each life form started to fade away, until none shone so brilliantly. Instead, all she felt was the wind slowly flowing against her body, her lekkus swaying slightly.

"They're not too far away," She muttered to herself, gazing to the horizon to where she felt their presence, "I could reach them by nightfall."

Gently, she got to her feet, and started to make her way to her destination.

* * *

"Commander Tano," Rex called out. Ahsoka didn't turn immediately, but when she did, she leered at him over her shoulder. He quickly corrected himself, "Ahsoka. I don't want to rush you, but we shouldn't stay here for long. The Empire will surely come looking."

"I will, Rex," She responded, just loudly enough for him to hear her. Ahsoka gazed upon the makeshift cemetery her and Rex had constructed, pikes sticking out of the ground with helmets hanging from them. The front helmet was the hardest for Ahsoka to look at. It was Jesse's helmet, adorned with the symbol of the Republic. It was symbolic in a way; Jesse's death symbolized the death of the Republic and the Jedi Order. He didn't die for the Republic, they died with it.

Ahsoka tightened her grip on her lightsabers that were in her hands, her mind wandering.

_"Ahsoka, let me tell you something Obi-Wan told me years ago," Anakin stared down at her, waving his lightsaber in front of her face, "Your lightsaber is your life. Don't forget that."_

"I'm sorry, Master," She whispered, her voice cracking. Ahsoka let out a shaky breath before releasing her grip on the sabers, letting them drop to the ground with a thud, "I can't keep these any longer... That time is over."

She gazed upon the smoky wreck of the _Resolute_ with heavy eyes. So many memories plagued her mind. Memories with Kix, Tup, Rex, Jesse, and so many more. Memories with Anakin, memories with Obi-Wan. Sorrow, tiredness, but joy and laughter as well. But now... now, it was gone, never to return again.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Were they alive? Was Obi-Wan alive? Was Anakin? Was Master Plo, or Master Sinube, ot Master Yoda, or even Master Windu? She couldn't bear the thought of Cody turning on Obi-Wan like her troops turned on her, or the thought of Wolffe and the Wolf Pack turning on Master Plo.

The Force tingled in the back of her mind; her bonds with other Jedi on their last legs, but not gone. They burned like the embers of a dying fire. Not gone completely, but muted. But that scared her even more. What if she reached out, and confirmed her darkest fear at the moment? That the ones she held dear was dead or dying?

Mentally, she tugged on the bond she had with Anakin, but she received no resistance or response. It hung limply, cut from the other side. Her darkest fears were confirmed; her master was gone. It had to have been related to anger she had felt resonating from him when she was on the bridge...

Pushing through her own despair, she tugged on her bond with Obi-Wan. It was limp as well, but unlike Anakin's, it wasn't severed. Instead, it was as if a shroud covered the bond, hiding it and Obi-Wan. That gave her some semblance of hope.

Lastly, she moved onto her bond with Master Plo. It wasn't a training bond like she had with Obi-Wan and Anakin, but a bond between a mentor and mentee, or perhaps a parent and a child. Master Plo was more of a father figure to her; she could always rely on him no matter the circumstance.

She lightly tugged on the bond, and unlike the previous two, it bounced back. It was strong and alive, and it filled Ahsoka with joy and hope. She tugged on it again, this time harder.

" _Master Plo,"_ She called out to him, hoping, _begging_ , for an answer.

" _Little 'Soka?_ "

His augmented voice filled her head, and she lost her composure. Tears fell down her cheeks, and her legs gave out, making her fall to the dusty ground. She feintly heard Rex call out her name, but she was too consumed with the thought that Master Plo had lived.

" _Master Plo!_ " She cried.

The pure amount of joy and relief could be felt their bond, " _Ahsoka, I'm so happy to hear your voice. I thought... I thought the Jedi were gone. The comms are silent._ "

" _The clones, they turned on me, on all Jedi,_ " She said, wincing as the thought of her beloved friends firing on her emerged in her mind, " _I barely managed to escape._ "

Arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. She peered up at Rex, his fear-filled eyes gazing down at her. All she can do was give him a tight-lipped smile, before tuning in to what Master Plo was saying next, " _Can you meet me, Ahsoka? We can explain better in person._ "

" _Of course,_ " Ahsoka replied earnestly.

" _I am on my way to Nar Shaddaa. Thought it'd be fitting since Republic presence is virtually non-existent in Hutt space._ " Master Plo told her, and she could feel a hint of irony in his voice. Bitter irony.

" _We'll meet you there._ " She told him, and if he noticed she said "we," he didn't mention. Instead, he said "take care," and she felt his calming presence leave her mind.

Returning to her surroundings, she raised a hand to Rex's face, caressing it slowly, "Rex, I'm not alone," The clone captain looked down at her, brows furrowed. She elaborated, "The Jedi aren't gone. Master Plo lives."

"General Koon?" Rex questioned. Ahsoka nodded, breaking herself free of Rex's embrace and sitting up on her own. He frowned, asking, "Is... is General Skywalker?"

Ahsoka shook her head, signaling to the clone that she could no longer feel his bright presence in the Force. Rex closed his eyes, the anguish clear in the Force, but it was gone in a matter of seconds. He got to his feet, extending his arm to her.

"C'mon, then. We should get going."

* * *

It was a silent, dreadful journey, but they had finally made it. Depa knew they couldn't stay on the planet. As soon as the Republic learned of her battalion's failure to terminate her and Caleb and their subsequent death, Kaller would be crawling with troops, all intent on hunting them down and executing them.

She glanced down at Caleb, who sat slumped in the copilot's sea. The boy that sat there fast asleep, his presence calm and serene for the first time that night, didn't deserve to withstand this. The war, the death, the violence, the betrayal. It hurt her to think of it. She was the reason why he was in this situation. She sat on the very same Council that decided to partake in this war, foolishly thinking the Force was guiding them to end it as swiftly as possible.

She audibly scoffed, turning her attention to the planet that stood in front of her. Lothal was a planet thriving with life, its people taking pride in their home. However, it fell on hard times. Lothal's economy was plummeting, and fast, leaving the people wallowing in poverty.

It was the reason why she was sent to the planet many years ago. A rebellion had broken out on the planet, two Mira Bridger and her husband, Ephraim Bridger, leading it against the Lothal government. The governor at the time, Ryder Azadi, was a good man, saddled with the near-impossible responsibility of bringing back the collapsing economy his predecessor left him with. Depa had managed to secure a resolution with Ryder and the Bridgers, revitalizing the economy by bringing Republic presence on the planet to mine for its natural resources, thus ending the conflict and gaining the Bridgers as good and trusted friends.

She guided the ship into the atmosphere and into the dark night sky, flying over the bustling Capital City. Even in the dead of night, the city was alive. She spotted her destination, an abandoned comms tower, and quickly flew over to it, landing in a clearing next to the base of the tower. There stood Ephraim and Mira Bridger waiting her.

She didn't bother waking her Padawan up, deciding to let him sleep. Instead, she threw the hood of her robe up and exited the ship, walking down to the couple. Ephraim had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, while Mira had her hands resting on her extended stomach.

"Depa!" Mira said as she approached, smiling gently.

"It's nice to see you, my friends," Depa told them quietly, "I wish it was under better circumstances that I come calling. I cannot thank you enough for meeting me."

"Of course," Ephraim said, his deep voice slightly shocking her. She forgot how deep his voice was over the years, "We and the rest of Lothal will always welcome you with open arms."

It warmed her heart to hear how the people cared for her, but she couldn't help but frown, "Even when threatened by the Republic?"

"The Empire," Mira corrected lightly, "will not get away with these heinous acts."

"Empire?"

Ephraim gazed at her questioningly, "You haven't heard Palpatine's declaration?" Upon seeing her confusion, he continued, "Not too long ago, he reformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and declared all Jedi to be traitors."

Depa winced, staring down at the ground. So that was what the disturbance in the Force was. It also explained the clone's betrayal. Looking back up at the two, she muttered, "I see. No doubt this Empire will hunt me and any other surviving Jedi down."

"We won't let that happen." Mira said determinedly, reaching over to put a hand on her shoulder, "The Empire won't find you here."

"Again, I am indebted to you - me and my Padawan," She said gratefully. She eyed Mira's stomach, sensing the baby inside, "But is it wise? You're expecting soon, I do not want to endanger your family.

"If this Empire is what I fear, then we don't want our baby to grow up under its regime. We believe in the Republic, despite its flaws, and we believe in the Jedi. We won't sit by idly while they dominate the galaxy." Ephraim answered, Mira nodding in agreement beside him.

Sensing she wouldn't be able to sway them, she nodded, smiling at them both, "Very well."

"You and your Padawan can stay here," Mira said, gesturing to the tower behind her. It was derelict and clearly abandoned, but it was livable, "Nobody comes out here anymore, it's the perfect place for you to stay and hide out."

"Thank you, my friends," Depa said softly, "It's late, you shouldn't stay out here any longer. Don't want to attract attention."

Ephraim nodded, "We'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Depa."

The couple made their way over to their speeder and left, heading back to the city. She tugged her robe closer to her body, the cold night chilling her to the bone.

"And so begins our new life," Depa said softly, silently wishing it weren't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! :) Hope ya'll enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting on the vast plains of Saleucami, bathing the landscape in a reddish orange hue. It was on par with beautiful sunrise on Kashyyyk, the Origin Tree being basked in the morning glow, or Cloud City being surrounded by the gorgeous Bespin sky and myriads of clouds.

Aayla was glad she reached her destination by sunset: a cave, right on the side of a small cliff. She didn't know what predators awaited her out in the fields, and she didn't want to find out. Quickly, she made her way to the opening, reaching it just as night fell on this side of the planet, basking the land in the bright moonlight.

She slowly creeped into the cave, igniting her lightsaber to provide light in the pitch dark. It wasn't long before she came upon hushed whispers, and the light of a fire quickly being blown out by a gust of wind, no doubt the use of the Force. Ever so slowly, she proceeded, rounding the corner and coming face-to-face with two emerald lightsabers. Holding those lightsabers were two stony-faced Jedi: a Tholothian and a Thisspiasian.

"Aayla?" Oppo hissed, lowering his blade. Taking after her companion, Stass lowered her blade, surprise covering her face. In turn, Aayla lowered hers as well.

"How did you get here?" Stass asked, "Last I heard, you were on Felucia."

"I was," Aayla confirmed, frowning, "But my troops turned on me, and I wasn't sure what to do. I felt it, Stass. I felt the thousands of deaths in the Force."

Oppo and Stass exchanged a grim look, before Oppo responded, asking, "Ssso they turned on you asss well?"

She nodded, "I barely escaped, and not without injury." She gestured to the multiple wounds on her torso and arms, using her lightsaber to shine light onto her blue skin.

"Come," the Tholothian woman demanded, walking over to what looked like a makeshift bed, "Let me treat those for you."

Aayla gladly accepted, laying down on the piece of cloth. Oppo slithered over to his own, sheathing his blade and picking up a sharp stone. He swiftly struck the ground next to the pile of grain and wood, creating a spark that lit the pile on fire. Stass, on the other hand, knelt next to her, placing her hands above one of the many wounds on her torso. A green light surrounded the renowned healer's hands, and she felt the healing energy imbue her body.

"Do you know why they turned on us?" Aayla asked as Stass moved on to the next wound.

Stass shook her head, while Oppo responded, "No. In an inssstant, asss if a ssswitch was flipped in their minds, their allegiance changed, and they attacked usss both."

"They mentioned that the Jedi were declared traitors to the Republic," Stass mentioned, brows furrowing in both concentration and confusion, "Was this the work of Palpatine?"

"I'm not sure..." Aayla trailed off, "All I know is that they betrayed me, and the Force was telling me to avoid Coruscant by any means possible, so I chose to travel to the closest possible place a Jedi was." As she said this, her commlink starting beeping, along with Oppo's and Stass's, which were stuffed into bags.

She quickly grabbed the commlink off of her utility belt and sat up, making sure that the other two Jedi could see it adequately. She pressed blinking button, and the image of one Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared, his face grim and somber.

" _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi..."_

* * *

Depa and Caleb huddled around on the commlink, both intently staring at the man as spoke grimly. She could feel the hope building up in Caleb, eyes dancing with the hope that the Jedi may not be as gone.

_"...I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place..."_

The hope in Caleb's eyes died, and his body slumped against hers. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Depa had to admit, the little hope that bubbled inside her chest died as well.

* * *

Plo Koon stared at the image of his dear friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, battered and beaten. His hair was out of place, strands falling down onto his face, and his eyes were hollow as he spoke as if he was devoid of all emotion and feeling. He couldn't imagine what the man had had to endure at the Temple... Nor did he want to.

_"...This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force._ _Do not return to the Temple, for only death awaits you there..."_

Slowly, he grabbed the controls as the ship left hyperspace, steering towards the dark planet in front of him as the hologram of Obi-Wan droned on with his message.

* * *

_"...The time of the Jedi have passed. Our future is uncertain, and we will each be challenged..."_

Yaddle sighed, sitting back in her seat. Qui-Gon was right. Although she didn't really doubt that to begin with, she had hoped against hope it wasn't true.

None of that mattered now. Obi-Wan's recorded broadcast was proof he survived the initial purge, all that was left to do was find him.

That, Yaddle feared, was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

_"...However, we must persevere, for in time, a new hope will emerge, and we must be ready for when it does._ _May the Force be with you always, and Force willing, we will be reunited again some day..."_

Shaak Ti switched off the recording, Obi-Wan's hologram fading away, and she pocketed it, saying, "He's alive."

Jocasta nodded, threading her fingers together as she leaned back on the couch, "He had to have sent that from the central security station in the Temple. That's the only place he could've made a broadcast like that."

"Bold of him." She commented off-handedly. Coruscant was riddled with clone troopers, all patrolling the upper levels and especially the Senate District.

"Do you think we can catch up with him?" The older woman asked.

She shook her head, "No. We have no way of contacting him, and for all we know, he could be escaping the planet this very moment. Hell, if we could, that's what I'd be doing this very moment."

Jocasta sighed, looking down at her hands, "So, we'll be going at this alone? Rescuing Luminara, I mean."

"Yes." She responded resignedly. Two Jedi against legions of clone troopers; Palpatine, who was the secret Sith Lord; and odds are, Skywalker was going to be there as well. It didn't look good for the two of them.

"There's a good chance we might not make off this planet alive." Jocasta told her. It was more a statement than a question. A grim statement, one that Shaak didn't want to think about.

Shaak stood up, looking down at the former librarian, "I know," She said softly, "However, we must try. Luminara is a Jedi, she's one of us. Our philospohy is to selflessly aid whoever we can, and especially those in need without any qualms and fret about ourselves. Today, Luminara is the one who needs us."

Jocasta nodded at that, "Then so be it. Tomorrow night, we will rescue Luminara."

Shaak hoped so, for if they failed, Luminara, Jocasta, and herself would be added to the ever growing number of dead Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ya'll! This is a shorter chapter for tonight, but I thought it was a good one to post because it establishes where we are at this current moment in time. Obi-Wan and Yoda have just visited the Temple, and soon Yoda and Obi-Wan will confront Sidious and Anakin respectively!
> 
> Also, you may have noticed two chapters are missing. Don't worry, I had to delete them because I prematurely posted them before we reached that point in the story. I will repost them when we reach that point in the story.
> 
> As usual, I hope ya'll enjoy, and comments are super appreciated! They truly mean the world to me, and keep me motivated to keep writing!


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid," Rex's voice rang, tearing her from her less than tranquil sleep, "Wake up."

Ahsoka sleepily opened her eyes, taking a moment to adjust to her vision. Rex sat in the pilot seat, eyes trained on the bustling ecumenopolis. The planet twinkling with ships in the atmosphere, mindlessly flying to their destination. Nar Shaddaa was impressive, especially when compared to say Shili or Christophosis, but it paled in comparison to technological beauty that was Coruscant.

Ahsoka extended her arms and legs, stretching them out and letting out an audible yawn. She heard a chuckle from Rex, who just smirked as he looked ahead, "We're here. Where did you say he wanted to meet?"

"Some place called Orange Lady," Ahsoka rumbled, resituating herself in her seat. Eventually, she gave up, and just threw her legs up on the console, "Landing bay 4902 in the Corellian Sector."

They entered the atmosphere of the planet, immediately being met with smog and contaminated air that Ahsoka didn't thank was safe to breathe in. Back on Coruscant, the planet had regulators for the atmosphere so it remained safe and healthy. But due to Nar Shaddaa being a poor, Hutt-controlled planet, she assumed it couldn't afford such luxuries.

"If memory serves," Rex muttered, "The Corellian Sector should be near the east side of the planet."

Ahsoka quirked an eyebrow, side eyeing the clone, "You've been here?"

Rex nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face, "During the war. Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were tracking an escaped Separatist leader-Shu Mai, I believe. We tracked her here, to a small hideaway in the Correllian Sector."

"Did she get away?"

"Yes," Rex nodded, but his smile grew, "Count Dooku showed up with reinforcements and scurried Mai away, but our short time on Nar Shaddaa was... memorable."

"Oh, you've got to tell me now." Ahsoka smirked.

The former captain chuckled as he laid the ship down on the bustling landing dock. Once he did, he turned to look at her, "General Skywalker and Kenobi had lost their lightsabers, were drugged, and were captured in the ordeal. Luckily, Cody, I, and the rest of the clones were there to rescue them, but the drugs took a while to wear off. They started to cuddle while they sat in the medbay, and Kix swears on his life that they even kissed."

Ahsoka couldn't help but let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the ship. It was a belly laugh, filled with genuine happiness. Although, she couldn't help the creeping thought that slowly made its way into her mind, infiltrating the memory and corrupting it. Her smile faded, her laughter died, and all that was left with the sinking feeling that Anakin and Obi-Wan and all of her friends were gone.

They were dead.

Rex must've noticed the change in her behavior, as his own infectious laughter died down, and he reached a hand out to her. "C'mon," He said softly, standing up, "We're gonna be late."

Taking his offer, she got up from the seat, grabbing her robe that hung loosely from the side of the cockpit and threw it on herself. Nar Shaddaa was a cesspool of outlaws, thugs, and bounty hunters, and she doubted any Imperial presence was trolling away here, but that didn't stop her from worrying about any of those bounty hunters recognizing her and turning her into the Empire for a sizeable award. So, she tugged the hood of her robe over her face as they walked down the ramp, her eyes barely being able to view the surroundings around her, although it wasn't much to look at.

It was very much like Coruscant, in a dirtier, murkier, poorer kind of way. Cracked and crumbling buildings were smashed together, intent on capitalizing on every bit of space there was on the planet. Honestly, it didn't look livable, but perhaps she was too used to the exuberant lifestyle and living conditions of the pristine Jedi Temple quarters and the lavish Senate District apartments.

Shifty figures lazily strolled down the streets, blasters on clear display as if they were begging anybody to dare cause a commotion with them so they can shoot them dead. As she followed Rex, who donned simple gray armor, she couldn't help but notice the dancing Twi'leks who danced suggestively behind a viewing window. They captured the attention of onlookers who couldn't afford the strip club. The people on the inside, however, was very content watching them dance, throwing credits at their feet. Ahsoka could only hope that the Twi'leks were there on their own volition.

She continued to follow Rex down the busy street, averting her eyes to the ground. Finally, Rex stopped in front a glowing club, orange neon signs illuminating the words "Orange Lady." The door slid open, revealing a technicolor room filled with drunks and bounty hunters. None bothered to look their way, too focused on either the person(s) they were conversing with or the alcohol of their choosing in their hand. Rex slowly slid into the club, approaching the bar where the bartender, a Parwan, who was serving multiple people at once with its long, tentacle-like tendrils.

Rex, Ahsoka hot on his heels, approached the bar. The Parwan didn't notice them immediately, too busy with two drunks who started to brawl on the other side of the club. She stood slightly behind Rex, head down to avoid detection when a clawed hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. She whipped around, coming face-to-face with a robed Plo Koon.

"Master Plo," she whispered. Rex had turned around, gazing at the Kel Dor.

"Come, Little 'Soka," Plo muttered, his voice altered by the mask that covering his mouth and eyes, "Too many prying eyes here."

Master Plo slinking away into the crowd, heading towards a doorway in the back of the club. Exchanging a glance with Rex, who just shrugged his shoulders, they followed the Jedi Master. The doorway led to a thin hallway with doors on either sides, presumably private rooms for more... provocative business.

The Kel Dor Jedi Master slid into the last room on the right, and Rex and her followed him in. It was a small, dim room, a cot in the corner of the room, a storage container in the left, and a desk with a chair across from the cot. Strangely, it reminded her of her quarters in the Jedi Temple: stark, barren, and no personalization.

Master Plo sat down in the chair, taking off his hood and motioning for them to sit down on the cot. Ahsoka took the offer, while Rex stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Master Plo," Ahsoka said softly, trying to gather words that correctly expressed her very, very confusing feelings, "It is so good to see you."

The wrinkles around his mouth and eyes crinkled, signaling that the older Jedi was smiling, "I'm glad to see you as well, Little 'Soka. I thank the Force that we were able to be reunited during these troubling times."

"Order 66." Rex spat.

Plo glanced at him, nodding, "Yes, this mysterious Order 66."

"I did my own investigation after Fives and the inhibitor chips," Rex started, frowning down at the ground. Ahsoka wasn't at the Temple when it occured, but Rex filled her in. She cursed herself mentally. She should've been there for Fives, she could've helped him. Rex continued, "I looped in Wolffe, and he was convinced enough to remove his inhibitor chip. I was about to do my own, but I was called away for a mission, then assigned to the siege of Mandalore. As you know, I didn't get a chance after that before Order 66 was enacted."

Master Plo steepled his fingers, and even though his voice was mechanical and octaves deeper than his natural one, she could sense the sadness and regret in his voice, "Yes, I remember the ordeal with clone trooper Fives. That event is what confirmed the Council's suspicions about a plot to destroy the Jedi Order."

"You knew?" Ahsoka questioned, furrowing her brows. She held herself a little tighter, the thought of the Council knowing about a plot to destroy them and didn't do a thing about it nagged her in the back of her mind.

"It's..." Master Plo started, leaning back against the back of the chair, "It's more complicated than that, Little 'Soka. We suspected, we _felt_ , something was amiss. As the war waged on, the Dark Side seemed the cloud our vision more and more each day, disguising what we would've clearly seen centuries ago. We were essentially blinded. Fives' discovery, along with the the discovery that Dooku was behind the creation of the clones, we finally understood that the Sith was pulling the strings behind this war."

"Excuse me, did you just say the Separatist Leader, Dooku, ordered the creation of the clone army?" Rex asked incredulously, "When did you find this out? Why wasn't it publicized?"

Ahsoka butted in before Plo could respond, "I thought Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the creation of the clone army."

Plo nodded, "As were we, until we discovered that Dooku orchestrated the clone army and the death of Master Sifo-Dyas. You must understand, if the public discovered that a third entity orchestrated the war, going so far as to create an army for both sides, confidence in the war, the Republic, the Jedi, the Separatists..."

"So, the Council was playing politics." Ahsoka said snidely, and she didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but the wound the Jedi Council dealt her all those months ago still burned, and it would not be one she forgot easily.

Master Plo looked down at the floor, as if in shame, before looking to her, "Yes," He confirmed, "The Council covered up this discovery, hoping that we could finish out the war then pursue this line of inquiry that would hopefully lead to the Sith Lord. Unfortunately, as you know, we never received such an opportunity."

"Just another thing the Council was wrong about." Ahsoka spat.

Master Plo gently laid his hand on hers', "I'm sorry, Little 'Soka. Obi-Wan and I tried our best to fight for you, among others. But the evidence was damning, and... And the Council was playing politics. We feared retribution from the Senate and from the public."

Ahsoka appreciated that Master Plo, along with Master Obi-Wan fought for her, but it didn't erase the pain the Council had caused her. So, she softly said, "I don't want to talk about this now."

Master Plo nodded, retracting his hand and placed it on his lap. Rex spoke up, asking, "This Sith, is his name Sidious?"

Plo looked at him curiously, "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Maul," Ahsoka answered, "He explained to me on Mandalore about Sidious and his plan to turn Anakin to the Dark Side."

Upon hearing that, Master Plo stroked the bottom of his mask in thought, "Turning Anakin to the Dark Side? So, Maul knew about this ten years before its occurrence. Sidious' plan was long in the making."

"Palpatine played us all for fools," Rex spat, venomous anger dripping from his voice, "He used us clones as pawns."

"So, Palpatine was the Sith Lord," Master Plo said softly, or as softly as he could with the mechanical mask, "The Council had its suspicions, but by the time the war was winding down and our suspicions were growing, we could never discern whether he was merely a pawn or he was the Sith."

Rex nodded, "The Chancellor is the only one with the power to activate the contingency orders. He has to be the Sith Lord."

"He weaved a masterful web of lies and deceit, and he forced the Jedi to entrap themselves in it," Master Plo said, "He managed to do what no one thought imaginable: destroy the Jedi."

"Do you know of any surviving Jedi, Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked. She hoped he would say Anakin or Obi-Wan, but she refused to get her hopes up.

He didn't answer, but instead grabbed the comm unit that was hooked on his utility belt. He held it up for her to see clearly, and the image of Obi-Wan appeared. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her grandmaster. Even though she and him had left on less than good terms, she loved him.

 _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place._ _This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force._ _Do not return to the Temple, for only death awaits you there._ _The time of the Jedi have passed. Our future is uncertain, and we will each be challenged._ _However, we must persevere, for in time, a new hope will emerge, and we must be ready for when it does._ _May the Force be with you always, and Force willing, we will be reunited again some day."_

The recording ended, and the image of the disgruntled Obi-Wan disappeared. Ahsoka's heart fluttered with hope and happiness. Obi-Wan looked like hell, she wouldn't lie, but he was alive.

"He sent a mass broadcast from the Temple warning surviving Jedi," Master Plo explained, pocketing the comm unit, "However, from there, I have no idea how to contact him or any other surviving Jedi. If I were him, I would go into hiding as soon as possible."

"If we attempt to contact him, we could possibly expose not just him, but ourselves as well." Rex muttered, and Ahsoka has to admite, he had a good point.

"So, do we just go along without trying to contact any survivors?" Ahsoka asked the two men.

She could sense the resignation from Master Plo as he spoke, "I'm afraid we have no other choice. We must wait until they decide to reveal themselves, whenever that may be."

Ahsoka sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest. She didn't like that. Obi-Wan was out there, and if Obi-Wan managed to survive and diguise himself, perhaps Anakin has as well. In fact, where Obi-Wan is, Anakin is somehere nearby.

"You don't have your lightsabers." Master Plo stated.

She glanced down to her empty utility belt to where her hilts use to dangle, "You know about that?"

The mirth was evident in his voice, "Of course, for I was the one who gave them to Anakin."

Ahsoka smiled briefly, "Thank you, Master Plo. I don't think I could've faced Maul without my lightsabers. But if the Empire ever found the crash site of the Venator I was on, I left my lightsabers there to fake mine and Rex's deaths." Ahsoka explained, adding softly, "Plus, those sabers carry too many memories of a time long gone."

Master Plo nodded in understanding, "Then the first thing we can do is trsvel to Ilum so you can retrieve a kyber crystal. Your lightsaber will be needed now more than ever during this era of the Empire."

"When do we leave?" Rex asked?

Master Plo rose from chair.

"Now."

* * *

The atmosphere of the execution was grim and trepid, although that was how it felt for her and Jocasta. The crowd that had gathered, however, was cheering, jeering, and celebrating the fact that an "evil" Jedi was being held accountable for her heinous crimes against the Republic-turned-Empire.

Luminara, decked in a bright orange jumpsuit that was the polar opposite of her usual black attire, kneeled in the center of the stage, her hands bound. She knelt peacefully, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, though Shaak knew better. The Mirialan woman was praying to the Force, trusting it with her life, but the outward façade she put on for the public at this moment didn't betray the fact that she was fearful.

Shaak pulled her hood further over her face. If she was caught here and now, there was no way she'd be able to save Luminara.

Beside her, Jocasta stepped closer to her as the crowd began to cheer even louder. Shaak glanced up at the stage to see Palpatine, scarred and disfigured and donning a simple black robe that attempted (and failed) to disguise his horrid figure, step onto the stage, escorted by a dozen clones that flanked him on both sides. Silently, they took their place at both ends of the stage, with two troopers taking their place behind Luminara. She noticed a cylindrical, silver hilt glinting off of one of the troopers behind her.

Palpatine slowly stepped to the side of Luminara, looking off into the crowd of people. His face formed into a grin as he began to spoke, raising his arms up to the sky, "Welcome, citizens of the Empire. Today is a grandiose day!"

The cheers of the crowd only spurred the Emperor to grin more, "Today is the day one Luminara Unduli, esteemed Master of the Jedi Order," He spat the word Jedi Order in disgust, "Is to be executed for high crimes against the Galactic Empire!

"Master Unduli was discovered plotting a coup against the former Republic with the Wookies of Kashyyyk. Thankfully, however, our loyal Grand Army of the Republic discovered this plot, among others, and," He paused, allowing for time to emphasize his point. He smirked, uttering softly, "Eradicated them."

Jocasta tensed beside her, no doubt being reminded of the slaughter at the Temple not even two nights ago.

"Let us get to it then." Palpatine croaked, stepping away from Luminara. The two clone troopers cocked their blasters, aiming it at her. Shaak glanced at Jocasta, nodded, and grabbed her lightsaber that was hidden by her robe. Sighing softly, not being able to prevent the nerves that nipped at her, she lept from her spot in the crowd and onto thr stage. She heard Jocasta land behind her, so she immediately ignited her saber, decapitating the two troopers.

Gasps and screams erupted in the air, and in merely a minute, the crowd that was previously cheering for the execution had disappeared.

Palpatine had taken steps back, but the grin hadn't left his face, "Oh, Master Jedi," He laughed as clone troopers flanked him, "How nice of you to join us on this glorious day."

"Sidious," Jocasta spat, her eyes staring daggers at the man, "I wish I could say the same."

"My dear, Madame Nu," Sidious crooned, "You shall be happy to hear that your displeasure will not last for long. See, my friends, I expected an attempted rescue mission of Master Unduli, and aptly prepared for it."

Sidious gestured towards the Temple steps, where legions of clone troopers marched up the steps. Hundreds of soldiers aimed there blasters at them, and Shaak's nerves that nipped at her before now screamed at her.

They had sprung the trap. They weren't going to get out this alive.

The cackle of Sidious fell upon their ears, and Shaak raised her lightsaber defensively, standing in front of Luminara who continued to kneel silently, but not she stared up at her and Jocasta with sadness.

"You have not won yet, Sidious." A voice boomed, interrupting Sidious from his glee. The cracking of stone being torn from their resting place filled the air. Shaak glanced up, and two of the statues of Jedi past that decorated the outside of the Temple entrance had begun to tilt. At the base, they began to be ripped from the ground, tilting onto the legions of clones before finally giving way to gravity. They fell on top, the screams of the troopers being snuffed out just as quickly as they began.

Shaak glanced at Sidious. The Sith was looking at the crushed reinforcements he had prepared with a sneer upon his face. He turned back to her and Jocasta, mirth and glee no longer evident on his face.

"This will be your final resting place, Jedi." He sneered, "Kill them!"

Sidious fell behind the ten clones that began to shoot at her and Jocasta, slinking off the stage and into the background. She deflected the blaster bolts easily, sending them back at the clones and killing them.

Once the clones were all dead, Shaak used the Force to grab Luminara's lightsaber off the dead clone, igniting it and slicing the cuffs that bound her. Luminara stood up, rubbing her hands and looking at Shaak with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, my friends," She said earnestly, taking her lightsaber that Shaak had offered her, "However, we don't have time for such pleasentries."

She turned to look towards Sidious, who stood stood off to the side of the stage. He glared at the three Jedi on the stage, and called a golden lightsaber hilt to his hand, prepared to fight.

"Surrender, Sidious," The voice from before boomed again, and Shaak looked up at one of the still standing Jedi monuments. Standing on top of the monument's shoulders were two robed figures, "You are outmatched."

The two figures leaped from the statue and onto the stage, their robes flying off. Shaak couldn't help but gasp.

In front of her stood Mace Windu and Kit Fisto.


End file.
